Just Some Writing!
by AnnieDawg
Summary: So, this is pretty much my first Naruto fanfic. It's centered around a few of my OCs...A It takes place in a more modern day High School, I know it's really original. I won't be writing about my OCs anymore Rated T just to be safe...I only claim my OCs.


A/N: I started this when I was a Freshman, so it's been a few years. I know it's not good, and I don't think I will finish it either. But then again, I may finish it someday…

The shy yet determined, Hyuuga Hinata blushed as she stared at the back of a certain blonde's head. She couldn't concentrate lately all because of Uzumaki Naruto; the blonde idiot of the class with an exceptional obsession of ramen and a pink haired girl.

"Hey, Hinata…" a whisper coming from behind, snapped her out of her trance. It was her best friend; Yamanaka Ino, "did you hear about the new kid?" she managed to continue to the spaced out friend.

Hinata heard Ino but didn't quite understand what she had said… "U-umm… I was kind of s-staring at N-Naruto Kun…sorry…what did you say?" she slightly stuttered at Ino.

"Ha ha ha !" a laugh came from the girl sitting next to Ino; Inusaki Amaya, their other friend. Amaya was new to Konaha and always seemed make fun of Hinata for having a crush on such an idiot. She got in fights with him constantly and couldn't understand how anyone with a brain could fall for such a sap.

"W-why do y-you h-hate N-Naruto k-kun so much?" Hinata's stutter got really bad when she was being cornered.

"Cause he's so…_**STUPID**_. And honestly, he doesn't even notice you. He's into sluts, like Karin and those other girls. With their tiny skirts and dresses. It makes me **sick** to think that a guy could fall for someone with no personality but have big breasts." Amaya explained the way she saw Naruto and really men in general.

"You shouldn't talk so badly about him Amaya, even if you are right…Men are always judging. Waiting for you to screw up. Wanting you to wear the sleaziest outfits possible. I hate men so much right now… " Ino came to both Hinata and Naruto's defense in a harsh voice but then started to sink into her seat, evaluating her life around men.

Amaya stared at Ino, seeing her in a completely different light.

"Men are so troublesome." Ino finally picked up on her boyfriend, Nara Shikamaru's habit of calling everything 'troublesome'

"Well, I still don't like him…" Amaya said under her breath.

"Class, I'm sure that you all are aware about the rumor. And it's my job to tell you that it is correct. We have a new student today from the Village of the Sand joining us. So please, make him feel right at home." Kakashi-sensei interrupted the argument of the two girls in the back row.

"Oh boy. It's a guy student." Ino bickered from the back, remembering how troublesome she had just decided boys could be.

"Just what we need…" Amaya sighed because she thought there were too many guys already.

"I-I hope h-he's nice to m-me." Hinata got nervous.

"Man…I wanted it to be a girl." Inuzuka Kiba, the dog boy, complained from the third row.

The young man walked into the classroom, with all eyes on him. He had short dark red hair that looked like a two year old cut it, pale skin, dark rings around his piercing aquamarine eyes, one piercing on each eyebrow, a piercing in the middle of his bottom lip, and three piercings along the sides of his ears. He wore an oversized red hoodie with small black skulls taking over, ripped gray jeans, and red converse shoes that looked like they had been worn for many years and no one in his family knew how to work a washing machine.

He glanced around the room to see what kind of kids he would now be spending the next three years with. When he saw Amaya, he locked onto her for about 3 seconds longer than everyone else. Nobody seemed to notice but her.

"He's kind of cute." Amaya said very softly to Ino as soon as he looked past her.

"I don't know Mai, I don't really think he's your 'type'…" Ino scoffed at her friend's taste in boys.

"Well, than what's my type?" Amaya snapped back.

"I just didn't think you were into punks. That's all. And I thought you told me that you didn't like red heads." Ino explained.

"There's always an exception." Amaya grinned as she looked back at Gaara, trying to see what he was thinking.

"You can take that empty seat in the third row in front of Ino. Ino, please raise your hand." Kakashi instructed the red headed boy and blonde girl.

Ino raised her hand and Amaya could hear her heart beat faster and faster as the new kid got closer and closer.

He sat down in front of Ino and quickly turned around to see Amaya. She saw him looking at her, and got a deep crimson of blush. He laughed and turned back to view the teacher.

Amaya couldn't help but stare at the red head's back. She wondered if he was a skate boarder, and if any of the other girls thought of him the same way she did.

* * *

As the day went on, she couldn't help but notice the other new kids. Two of them, probably related to the red head she couldn't get out of her head. She had a new blonde girl, probably a Senior, in her Biology class. And a Brunette, maybe a Junior, in her art class.

The blonde girl reminded her of Ino.

She giggled to herself at the thought.

It was finally lunchtime, and she was through most of her classes, but she only had the new red head in a few of her classes and homeroom. She couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed.

Ino spotted Amaya and waved her down so she could join them. Inushima Anzuko, Amaya's cousin, had just moved from the Valley Hidden in the Clouds a few days prior, and she made friends with Ino and Hinata a lot faster than Amaya expected her too. She was especially friends with Hinata. This both surprised and didn't surprise Amaya.

Amaya finally got to her friends and cousin, pulled out her ramen and started a conversation with Anzuko.

Even though Anzuko and her twin brother, Raidon, lived with Amaya, they never really talked to each other. Which was odd, since they used to be very close when they were younger and lived in different nations. But they didn't have a lot in common as they grew up.

Anzuko still liked boys and everything, but she also found out about comic books and anime. Which Amaya did find a bit weird no matter how much Anzuko tried to get her interested in it. And Amaya was just your typical high school girl; always obsessing over some boy or two. Even though she wasn't quite as bad as Haruno Sakura and Karin, she was still pretty girly and could be very outgoing. She was more like Ino in a sense, and Anzuko was like Hinata. But lately, Amaya seemed to be slipping away from her usually girly self and became depressed over the simplest things.

"So…how's school so far, cuz?" Amaya finally broke the silence.

Anzuko didn't know how to respond to the question. "I don't know. Fine, I suppose."

"How about we talk about something we can all relate to." Ino didn't feel comfortable, so she tried to do an icebreaker, since Amaya failed miserably.

"And what would that be?" Amaya felt regret as she asked the blonde girl with the biggest grin.

"What else, other than _boys_?" Ino almost looked a bit demonic as she said the word: _boys._

Anzuko wasn't all that interested in the matter. She did prefer to read and draw a lot more than do what every other teenage girl did. But there was a certain guy in her math class she'd been eyeing. And of course it was Kiba, the loud mouth. She couldn't place her finger on it, but there was something about him that attracted him to her. Even though normally she would hate people like him. She was like her cousin in that sense. One of the very few things they still had in common.


End file.
